The Great confusion
by NatsuDS
Summary: Mi primera historia.Llega un verano tranquilo a la mansión Sanzenin y no parece que nada pueda cambiar pero entonces Nagi descubre que Hayate no la ama realmente por lo que se decide a enamorarlo pero al mismo tiempo surge un peligro que acecha a Athena Tennousu y Hayate. El summary no es muy bueno, lo sé.XD.


THE GREAT CONFUSION

Hola a todos. Esta es una de mis primeras historias todavía así que espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pretenecen y bla bla bla.

La historia sucede tras la saga de la Golden Week pero donde Mikado al final permite a Nagi, Hayate y Maria seguir en la mansión aunque Nagi pierde la herencia.

Capitulo 1

13 de Agosto de 2012

Era una mañana agradable de verano en la mansión Sanzenin. O bueno, quizá no tan agradable.

-Ojou-sama, debe probar a nadar. No sabrá si sabe nadar si no lo intenta- dijo el servicial mayordomo intentando que Nagi aprendiera a nadar.

-Hayate, ya he dicho que las personas no pueden flotar. No quiero ser un submarino- dijo la pequeña niña rubia de 13 años.

-Eso me suena a excusa. Yo estoy flotando como puede ver, Ojou-sama-se empezaba a desesperar el mayordomo . Él y María habían inscrito a Nagi en un club de natación para que tuviera más amigos pero esta se negaba a nadar como siempre.

- Eso es por tus poderes invencibles dignos del género Mecha

El mayordomo acercó su frente a la de la niña lo que causó un sonrrojo en esta. "¿Me irá a besar? Aún es pronto pero quizá debamos pasar a un nivel más avanzado" Tras pensar en esa falsa posibilidad Nagi cerró sus ojos y esperó tocar sus labios con los de Hayate pero este alejó su frente.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la pequeña porque no llegaba el contacto y abrió los ojos.

-No parece que tenga fiebre pero debe diferenciar el anime de la realidad-dijo el inocente mayordomo ajeno a los pensamientos de la niña.

-HAYATE IDIOTA- dijo con mucha rabia Nagi golpeando a su mayordomo en la cabeza cuando el pobre no sabía que Nagi gustaba de él. Tras esto salió corriendo de la piscina aún en traje de baño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ Por qué se enfadó Ojou-sama?- se quedó pensando un Hayate dolorido.

Nagi POV

Maldición , se supone que le gusto a Hayate pero se comporta como si no. Desde que se me confesó en esa Navidad no ha tenido muestras cariñosas hacia mí. Él me gusta mucho pero, ¿será que ya no le gusto? No, no puede ser, él dijo que me deseaba. ¿Entonces por qué no me presta atención?

-Maldito Hayate, ¿por qué no se comporta como si me amara?-solté en medio del pasillo sin darme cuenta en mitad del pasillo.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Kyaaaaa- me asusté de la voz pero luego vi que era Maria y le pregunté-¿A qué te refieres, Maria? ¿Sabes por qué parece no interesarse en mí?

-Nagi, me lo he guardado mucho tiempo pero creo que ya es hora de resolver este malentendido- me dijo seria María. Algo importante iba a decir porque la última vez que la vi tan seria fue… bueno, cada vez que le destruimos el jardín, pero aún así…

-El día que los padres de Hayate le echaron fue el día que te conoció, ¿cierto?-me dijo.

-Claro, fue el día que se me declaró. ¿Por qué lo dices?- dije sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Ahí está el problema. No te declaró su amor, él no tenía dinero y pensaba secuestrar a una niña para ganar dinero para subsistir y te vió como posible rehén- aquello me dejo pasmada. No podía ser cierto.

-No es cierto, dijo que me deseaba- dije desesperada.

-Se refería como rehén y también dijo que te quería llevar con él pero no era por amor. Era un intento de secuestro pero su mala suerte y su bondad hicieron que acabara salvándote. Nagi, siento haberte dicho esto pero no podía guardarlo por más tiempo. Perdóname-me dijo apenada Maria. No lo quería creer pero todo encajaba según la actitud de Hayate. La tristeza me invadió al saber que un amor que creía irrompible no era correspondido.

-No te culpes, Maria. Te agradezco que lo hayas dicho para que no viviera en esa confusión. Sigue siendo triste que la persona que me gusta no me quiera pero fue mi culpa por malentender.- dije tristemente. Pero aunque Hayate no me quiera puedo hacer que se enamore de mí si me esfuerzo. Con esto gané confianza.-Pero no me pienso rendir. Doy comienzo a la operación "Enamorar a Hayate"-dije confiada.

Tras esto me fui a jugar a la PS3 para recuperar mis hábitos y entretenerme un rato tras despedirme de Maria.

General POV

Hayate salió de la piscina intentado ver qué había hecho para cabrear a su Ojou-sama cuando se encontró con Katsura-sensei en el jardín.

-Sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo sorprendido de verla en la mansión y para colmo, ¿no borracha?

-Es que estaba pensando y… ¿qué?¿cómo acabé aquí?-gritó Yukiji.

"Eso me gustaría saber a mí" pensó Hayate con una gota en la cabeza.-¿Desea algo, Sensei?- preguntó cordialmente el mayordomo.

-Pues estaba pensando en organizar un festival cultural en Hakuou pero Hina no debe saberlo-dijo riéndose misteriosamente la profesora.

-¿Con cultural te refieres a dar a conocer el sake y que lo bebas?- dijo Hayate con un aura maligna.

-N No, qué va-Dijo Yukiji pero pensaba " Mierda, me descubrió así que lo haré más cultural para no ganar sospechas y ganar dinero si es posible "- planeo ofrecer objetos artesanales japoneses creados por nuestra clase y venderlos a gente que nos visite.-" Y ese dinero de las ventas lo usaré para alcohol"

- Eso es una buena idea, Sensei. Y yo que dudaba de usted- dijo el mayordomo feliz- Yo le ayudaré.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- gritó una tenebrosa voz detrás de Yukiji.

-Eh? Ah, hola , Hina. No planeaba nada malo.- dijo nerviosa Yukiji.

- ¿ Se supone que debo creer que no pensabas montar un festival para vender productos hechos por tus alumnos y quedarte el dinero para comprar alcohol?- razonó brillantemente Hinagiku.

-….Ehmmm…- la profesora se quedó sin palabras.

- Se hará el festival pero el dinero será repartido para todos-

-Vale. Ehm….adiós- la profesora salió disparada para correr por su vida.

-Nunca cambiará- dijo Hina suspirando.

El mayordomo se sintió ignorado e intentó una conversación.

-Hola , Hinagiku-san.

-¿Eh? Ah, Hayate-kun, no te había visto- dijo sonrrojada Hina.

-No pasa nada, todos me ignoran- dijo Hayate en estado depresivo.

-No , no es eso en absoluto- intentó remediar el malentendido Hina con la persona que le gustaba así que la pelirrosa decidió actuar- ¿Qué te parece ayudarme en 2 días con el festival? Si quieres, claro.

- Me encantaría-dijo el mayordomo ya que tenía ese día libre y le gustaba pasarlo con amigos pero recordó que debía estar con Nagi para protegerla.- pero… ¿puede venir Ojou-sama también? No puedo dejarla sola.

- Claro que sí. –"Esperaba que estuviéramos los dos solos para hacer progresos pero no importa"- Bueno, me voy.

- Hasta pasado, Hinagiku-san-dijo Hayate pero de repente sintió un gran aura de celos al lado suyo proveniente de su pequeña Ojou-sama.- Ah, Ojou-sama ,¿ qué pasa?

-¿Qué hacías con Hinagiku?- exigió la celosa niña rubia de 13 años.

-Ah, nada, me ha invitado al festival escolar en 2 días y tú también …-intentó hablar el mayordomo pero Nagi le cortó.

-¿ Así que el festival? Entonces mañana tendrás una cita conmigo ¡TODO EL DÍA! E iré al festival para controlarte.- gritó la rubia.

"Pero si eso lo iba a decir desde el principio"- pensó Hayate con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué se enfada?- preguntó Hayate inocentemente con ojos de cachorrito.

Nagi POV

-No lo entenderás, no importa.-dije para mantener mi dureza. Aunque no evité posar mis ojos verdes en los preciosos ojos azules de Hayate. No pude evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía con aquella tierna mirada y me quedé embobada mirándole. Era una persona casi perfecta ya que era fuerte, inteligente, atractivo pero era muy denso con los sentimientos aún siendo 3 años mayor que yo.-Te dejo elegir el lugar de la cita de mañana- dije ya que lo que me importaba era pasar tiempo con Hayate, declararme y si era posible tener mi primer beso con él.Él asintió desconcertado. -Me debo mañana, Hayate- dije alejándome pero recordé algo- Por cierto, puedes llamarme Nagi-chan solo en vez de Ojou-sama para que seamos más cercanos.

-¿Por qué, Ojou-sama? Tengo que mantener resp…- intentó decir pero le dirigí una mirada asesina para que aceptara dejar de llamarme por el dichoso Ojou-sama.- E Está bien, le llamaré Nagi-chan. - dijo como no comprendiendo la razón. ¿Cómo era tan denso?. Yo, una niña de solo 13 años, entendía mejor los sentimientos que un adolescente de 16. Increíble.

Esa noche le fui a pedir consejo a María sobre que ropa ponerme para impresionar a mi mayordomo en la cita así que le di a Hayate la noche libre para que no nos molestara en mi habitación.

-Maria, ¿debería llevar un vestido o ropa más normal?- le pregunté.

- Un vestido te quedaría bien ya que siempre vas de chándal. El viejo Mikado envió uno de regalo como disculpa por quitarte la herencia. Podrías probártelo y agradecerle.

-¿Para qué? Será horrible ya que ese viejo no hace nada bien.- pensé mosqueada en todas las veces que me había fastidiado engañándome. Maldito viejo.

-No debes decir esas cosas sin verlas antes- me dijo Maria pero yo no podía esperar nada bueno de mi raro abuelo. –Además es bastante bonito- añadió tras abrir la caja.

Me acerqué a ver el vestido y ciertamente era hermoso con un tejido azul claro y un bonito lazo en la parte superior. Pero mi orgullo me negaba a admitirlo completamente.

-Bueno, no está mal. Está bien, lo llevaré- admití a regañadientes.

-Por cierto, Nagi, ¿ has decidido que hacer para enamorar a Hayate?. Hay otras chicas que gustan de él-me dijo Maria y tras eso me invadió la rabia al pensar que otra alejara a Hayate de mí.

-No te preocupes, el personaje principal de los mangas siempre consigue su objetivo-dije convencida por los mangas que había leído.

-Distingue animes de la realidad- me dijo Maria. Tuve que pensar otra razón.

-Además, Hayate tiene una deuda conmigo y estará conmigo muchos años para pagarla- dije contenta de que podía usar la deuda para estar con Hayate y evitar los intentos del Hamster y Hinagiku de estar con él. Él me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo y lo debía cumplir.

-Pero, Nagi, deberías pensar un poco más en los sentimientos de Hayate-kun, ¿no crees? Podrías preguntarle cosas que le hagan feliz para animarle un poco, lo he visto muy decaído últimamente.- me dijo Maria. Pero Hayate será feliz siempre que esté conmigo, ¿no? Yo le salvé. Pero es cierto que soy algo egoísta al no contar nunca con él y imponerle mis decisiones. Él había tenido una infancia muy triste y tenía que remediar eso dándole felicidad si quería estar con él.

-Está bien, le preguntaré cosas que le gustaría hacer- admití finalmente-Y le ayudaré en sus problemas como él me ayuda. Gracias Maria por el consejo .- me había hecho ver que era muy egoísta no pensando en el bien de los demás.

-Has crecido, Nagi- me dijo con una sonrisa – Y para crecer más, ¿que te parece dormir sola?-aquello me aterrorizó al pensar en la oscuridad.

-P P Pero tengo algunos problemas con la oscuridad- dije temblando para convencer a Maria. Aunque para mantener mi orgullo acabé diciendo lo contrario- Aunque no importa demasiado, no le tengo miedo a algo así, son solo problemitas.

- Entonces puedes dormir sola- dijo Maria saliendo rápidamente y dejándome sola. Maldito orgullo. Un día de estos iba a sufrir por ser tan tercamente orgullosa.

- Espera… Maria- dije bajito pero no me oyó. Pensé en dibujar mangas para entretenerme en mi estudio y trasnochar para no tener que dormir sola.

Comencé a dibujar un manga de romance y sin darme cuenta los protagonistas se parecían mucho a Hayate y yo misma. Dibujé que la yo del manga intentaba obtener el amor del Hayate del manga pero este amaba a otra. Pero al final con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda mágica de Britney cambiaban los sentimientos de Hayate del manga hacia la yo del manga y terminábamos juntos. Al final dibujé una escena de un beso apasionado entre nosotros, como deseaba que sucediera. Me excité un poco al ver la imagen del beso.

-¿Qué está dibujando, Ojou-sama?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Kyaaaaaaaa. Voz tenebrosa por la noche- me di la vuelta temblando y vi que era Hayate. ¿Cuanta gente me iba a hablar hoy terroríficamente por atrás? Pero solo era Hayate así que podía estar tranquila. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿qué narices tranquila? Estaba empapada de sudor y si Hayate descubría el manga…

-Vaya, estos que se besan se parecen a ti y a mí- dijo mi mayordomo riéndose. Maldición. Estaba perdida. Ya lo había leído. Para impedir que siguiera a las escenas apasionadas se lo arrebaté.

-No deberías leer el trabajo secreto de otros , idiota. Creí que te lo dejé claro la última vez- dije enfadada y con razón. En parte él no tenía derecho a ver mis cosas sin permiso pero también era para que no siguiera leyendo lo vergonzoso y descubriera mis sentimientos hacia él. Se los quería decir yo cuando llegara el momento.

- Está bien, Ojou-sama. Lo siento. Solo pensaba que ese era un gran manga y quería seguir leyendo. Parece que solo causo más problemas así que me iré- dijo tristemente y con lágrimas en los ojos. No debía haber sido tan dura antes y me daba mucha pena verle así. Me había prometido con Maria en hacerle feliz por lo que traté de remediarlo.

- Hayate, no causas problemas. No debí gritarte tanto y de hecho… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo un poco más.- dije nerviosa. De repente recordé algo.- Pero quiero que me llames Nagi-chan en vez de Ojou-sama, ¿recuerdas? El lazo que nos une es más fuerte que el simple mayordomo-señorita, ¿no?

-Nagi-chan-dijo sonrojándose. Era tan irresistiblemente mono estando así que mi pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. De repente pensé que para no dormir sola podía proponerle dormir conmigo. Puede que fuera vergonzoso dormir con un chico pero quería ir haciéndonos más cercanos. Además Hayate era tan ingenuo que jamás intentaría nada malo en mí.

- Hayate…- dije nerviosamente.

-¿Sí, Nagi-chan?- me preguntó con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Qué te parece jugar al God of War 3?- dije equivocadamente. Estaba tan nerviosa que me había confundido de petición. No importa. Se lo podía pedir más tarde y quería también pasarme ese estúpido juego.

-Claro, Ojou-sama- al notar mi mirada furiosa se corrigió- quiero decir Nagi-chan. Es por la costumbre.

- No pasa nada- le sonreí.

Tras 2 horas jugando al juego finalmente decidí pedirle a Hayate dormir juntos.

-Hayate…- dije nerviosa juntando mis dedos.

-¿Sí, Nagi-chan? –me pregunto-¿Quiere jugar otro juego?

-No es eso… ya que Maria no duerme conmigo hoy y está oscuro…-intenté decir pero me interrumpieron.

-¿Quiere que le lea un cuento para dormir? - dijo cabreándome mucho.

-No me trates como un bebé, idiota. Tengo ya 13 años- dije tras golpearle furiosa. ¿Por qué me tenía que interrumpir?-Quería saber si podías dormir conmigo-dije apartando la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Dormir con Nagi-chan? No puedo, es una chica- le dirigí una mirada de cachorrito para darle pena y se sonrojó. Sonreí ante eso.- E E Está bien pero no intentes cosas raras.

- Eso lo debería decir yo pero da igual. Vamos a cambiarnos- Tras cambiarnos nos metimos en la cama y abracé a Hayate por detrás

-¿Nagi-chan?- dijo sorprendido.

.Nee, Hayate. ¿Si alguien te confesara sus sentimientos, qué harías?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Los rechazaría porque debo ocuparme de alguien de quien siempre seré su mayordomo- dijo sonriendo pero aquello me dolió. ¿Acaso no iba a ser más que una señorita-hermana pequeña para él? Quería gustarle pero en otro sentido.

Decidí demostrarle por acciones y agarré sus mejillas ante su sorpresa y le besé en la boca. Sus labios se sentían muy suaves y los acaricié con los míos. Estaba muy feliz que mi primer beso fuera con él, y esperaba que todos lo fueran. Pero Hayate parecía no corresponder por la sorpresa así que le mordí el labio para que abriera su boca e introdujé mi lengua en su boca para explorarla. Quizá era un beso muy profundo para una niña de 13 años pero no podía aguantar más sin besarlo. Aquí me correspondió el beso y nuestras lenguas danzaron y juguetearon juntas. Hayate colocó una mano en mi cabeza y acarició mi largo cabello rubio. Le acaricié su lengua con la mía y al cabo de un minuto así nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros.

-Nagi-chan…¿por qué?- dijo como quedándose sin palabras. Sonreí internamente.

-Es un besito de buenas noches, jeje. Y para levantarte tu triste ánimo de los últimos días- le dije falsamente aunque es verdad que esperaba hacerlo más feliz. Le abracé por detrás para mantenernos cerca- No me abandones nunca, Hayate.

-N No se preocupe. Nunca lo haré, Nagi-chan- me dijo y tras eso caí dormida.

General POV

Sin que ambos lo supieran, desde un árbol de fuera eran observados por una sombra.

-Disfruta mientras puedas, Ayasaki Hayate. La puerta al jardín real será pronto abierta.-dijo la sombra misteriosa desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

FIN del capi.

Espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis que la continue decidmelo.


End file.
